We plan to use the Multiple Risk Factor Intervention Trial (MRFIT) stored serum bank to do nested case-control studies that will evaluate: 1) the relationship between acute phase reactants, albumin, alpha 1 glycoprotein c-reactive protein and sialic acid; 2) oxidized low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDLC) measured by thiobarbituric acid reactive substances (TBARS), and risk of myocardial infarction (MI) or coronary heart disease (CHD) death; 3) Lp(a); 4) antioxidized vitamin E and carotene. We will study 150 CHD deaths, 100 MIs and 500 controls. Cases and controls will only be matched by age, race, clinic and whether special intervention or usual care. We will also try to increase the number of non-smokers among the CHD deaths. The deaths have occurred between 7-18 years after serum was obtained, the MIs within 7 years after serum was obtained. All of the serum were frozen at -50-70 degrees centigrade and have not been previously thawed. The study will have to be done in one year because of the need to analyze the specimens shortly after they are thawed. The statistical analysis will be done in collaboration with University of Minnesota Coordinating Center and will be similar to the previous albumin study (see appendix).